On ne choisit pas qui on aime
by ori17
Summary: A leur rencontre, ils ne se prêtent pas attention l'un à l'autre. Mais au fil des années, ils commencèrent à s'apprécier puis à s'aimer. Une histoire qui raconte comment Ron est tombé amoureux de Lavande... (Rovender) Attention l'histoire comporte certaines scènes un peu hot et un langage peu soutenu.
1. Comment ils sont tombés amoureux

En arrivant à Poudlard pour la première fois, les élèves commencèrent à faire la connaissance d'autres élèves de leur maison. Percy Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, présentait la salle commune aux première année.  
\- Le dortoir des garçons au premier étage, et celle des filles au deuxième étage. Cependant, les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles par respect.  
\- Comment ça, respect ?  
\- Si l'un de vous y va, il y aura un toboggan qui apparaît. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, ce sont les règles.  
\- Percy est très à cheval sur les règles, ricana Fred.  
\- Fred, s'il te plaît. Bon, alors, le couvre-feu est à 22h, il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et...  
\- AAAAH !  
Lavande fit un mouvement de recul, l'air un peu horrifié. Elle regarda à sa gauche, et plus particulièrement sur la poche d'un jeune rouquin.  
\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Percy.  
\- Un rat ! Dans sa poche !  
Ron la regarda en haussant les sourcils, plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit un rat gris qui couinait.  
\- Oh, tu parles de Croûtard ? C'est mon meilleur ami.  
Le rat avait l'air heureux de pointer son nez hors de la poche. Les autres élèves reculèrent automatiquement. Ron les regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Hé, c'est bon, c'est juste un rat, il va pas vous manger ! Il est pas dangereux.  
Les jumeaux, qui assistèrent aussi à la scène, rigolèrent.  
\- Oui, il est inoffensif, rien à craindre, dit Percy. Alors, où on était-on ?  
Lavande regarda Ron qui la regardait, le sourire en coin et mettant Croûtard sur son épaule. Elle afficha une grimace de dégoût avant de s'éloigner.

...

L'année suivante, Lavande descendit dans la salle commune un peu affolée. Par chance, Harry et Ron étaient encore là, s'apprêtant à partir en cours.  
\- Hé, s'il vous plaît !  
Ils se tournèrent vers elle.  
\- Vous avez un parchemin, s'il vous plaît ? Parvati est malade et j'ai pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque... Et je dois en avoir pour le cours avec Rogue.  
\- Ouais, certainement, répondit Harry.  
Harry regarda dans son sac, sortit un parchemin et le tendit à Lavande. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui regardait son meilleur ami.  
\- Merci, je le rendrai quand le cours sera fini !  
Elle le mit dans son sac et partit en cours.

...

Une heure après, Lavande alla voir les deux garçons.  
\- Voilà un parchemin tout neuf.  
\- Merci. Excusez-moi, je file.  
Harry les laissa seuls. Lavande et Ron se regardèrent timidement sans échanger un mot. Etant timide, il détourna le regard. Elle aussi était timide.  
\- Bon, euh... Je vais y aller.  
Elle s'éloigna. Elle ne s'était jamais approché des autres garçons, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était montrée timide avec Ron, pourtant avec Seamus et Dean, tout allait bien, elle leur parlait sans timidité.

...

Tous les élèves de troisième année se retrouvèrent dans le train. Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment pour eux seuls. Peu de temps après, Seamus et Lavande apparurent. Ils se permirent d'ouvrir la porte et de les saluer.  
\- Alors, Ron, c'était comment l'Egypte ?  
Seamus s'assit à côté d'Harry et Lavande à la droite de Ron. Il se mit à leur raconter leur voyage.  
\- T'as de la chance, mec, commenta Seamus.  
\- Et dans la chambre des secrets ? intervint Lavande. Racontez-nous.  
Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? J'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor, tué son serpent et sauvé Ginny. C'est tout.  
\- Mais on veut bien entendre l'histoire...  
\- Vous voulez que je m'en vante ? J'ai vu Voldemort et je ne crois pas que ça va vous intéresser !  
Lavande et Seamus se figèrent en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron en fit la grimace. Harry les ignora et regarda par la fenêtre. Lavande jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui se mordit la lèvre, et à Hermione, qui feint de ne rien avoir entendu. Les deux amis quittèrent le compartiment.

...

Le professeur Remus Lupin donnait un cours pour maîtriser la peur. Lavande était derrière Dean qui était derrière Hermione. Celle-ci était derrière Harry qui était derrière Parvati qui attendait son tour après Ron. Une fois que Lupin mettait fin au cours suite à l'épouvantard d'Harry, Lavande ne peut masquer sa déception, elle trouvait ce cours fantastique et voulait essayer. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'élèves qui ont réussi à vaincre leur épouvantard, à savoir Neville, Ron et Parvati.  
\- Trop bien Rogue avec les habits de ta grand-mère ! ricana Ron.  
Neville baissa la tête, un peu honteux.  
\- Et si jamais Rogue l'apprend ?  
\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas de ta faute si Rogue effraie certains élèves, dit Harry.  
\- Au moins, toi, t'as pas peur de lui.  
\- Ecoute, Neville, le plus important c'est que tu as réussi à vaincre ta peur. Penses-y, d'accord ?  
\- Merci, Harry, dit-il en lui souriant.  
\- Et toi, dit Lavande, c'était bien ce que tu as fait avec l'araignée.  
\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, dit Ron avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
Lavande le fixa du regard.  
\- Tu es arachnophobe, Ron ?  
\- Euh... oui, dit-il, un peu honteux.  
\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, tu sais. Tout le monde a des phobies, c'est normal.  
\- Merci, c'est rassurant.  
Ils se sourient. Ce fut même la première fois qu'ils s'échangèrent un sourire sincère.  
\- Et toi, Parvati, tu as assuré avec le serpent !  
\- Merci. Et ce sera ton tour, Lavande. Certainement au prochain cours.

...

Le prochain cours de Lupin était identique au dernier cours. Mais cette fois, Harry ne fut pas autorisé à faire la queue parmi les élèves. Ron se tenait à côté de lui. Lavande, quant à elle, était derrière Hermione et attendait son tour. Elle attendit puis s'avança dès qu'elle entendit Lupin prononcer son prénom. L'épouvantard, qui avait la forme de McGonagall qui gribouillait des 20/20, prit la forme d'un énorme chien noir aux yeux menaçants. Lupin s'appocha de la jeune fille.  
\- Pensez à quelque chose pour le déstabiliser.  
Lavande réfléchit très fort, leva sa baguette et prononça "Riddikulus". Le chien noir était à présent teint de rose, portant un pull et des chaussettes roses. Elle éclata de rire. Lupin la félicita du regard et elle repartit au fond de la classe, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, fière d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et de Ron et se permit d'écouter leur conversation.  
\- J'ai encore vu le Sinistros hier soir.  
\- Arrête, Harry, tu deviens trop captivé par ça.  
\- Mais je te jure ! Il était même avec Pattenrond.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Oui, il est à Poudlard.  
\- C'est impossible, le Sinistros ne se balade pas dans le château et ne copine pas avec les autres animaux.  
\- Hagrid y est peut-être pour quelque chose, ça doit être le nouveau copain de Crockdur.  
Ron émit un petit rire tandis que Lavande s'approcha plus d'eux.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as vu un Sinistros ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
\- C'est possible.  
\- Et Sirius Black ?  
\- Quoi Sirius Black ? Je ne vais pas donner mon avis car je n'ai rien à dire, dit-il avant de s'éloigner, un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Ron à Lavande, il y a ces histoires de Sinistros, de détraqueurs et de Black...  
\- Ouais, je comprends.  
\- Dis, t'as peur d'un Sinistros ?  
\- Oui, depuis le premier cours avec Trelawney. Je flippe un peu car tu sais que c'est un présage de mort...  
\- Je comprends.  
Ils se regardèrent puis chacun part dans sa direction.

...

Certains élèves étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs, d'autres bavardèrent. Harry et Ron essayent bien tant que mal d'écrire un sujet de potions pour Rogue qui demandait cinq rouleaux de parchemin. Ils entendirent la conversation entre Lavande et Parvati qui étaient assises sur le canapé.  
\- Il est bizarre, ce prof ! Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Maugrey Fol Oeil ! Nous apprendre des sorts impardonnables, c'est...  
\- Vous savez bien que c'est un grand Auror ! intervint Ron. Il a du lutter sans relâche contre les ténèbres, la preuve : il a envoyé beaucoup de criminels à Azkaban !  
\- Oui, je sais, mais...  
Un bruit se fit entendre, ils tournèrent tous la tête. Un hibou minuscule frappa son bec sur la vitre.  
\- Coq ! fit Ron.  
Harry, qui était le plus près de la fenêtre, alla l'ouvrir. L'hibou entra dans la pièce, vola autour de la tête des deux filles qui se protégèrent la tête. Coq lâcha maladroitement la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec et alla se poser près d'Hedwige en poussant des cris. Lavande ramassa la tête et la tendit à Ron qui lui rendit un sourire en prenant la lettre.  
\- Petit frère, tu pourrais dire à ton hibou de se taire ? intervint George.  
\- Je le mets dans la cage.  
Ron se leva.  
\- Oh, c'est une lettre d'amour ? se moqua Fred.  
Le jeune rouquin, qui vit que son grand frère ouvrait la lettre, se rua sur lui et lui prit le papier des mains.  
\- Non ! Ne touchez pas à ma lettre, ça vous regarde pas !  
\- Allez ! C'est qui qui t'écrit ?  
\- Imagine si c'est Eloïse la boutonneuse ? se moque Seamus.  
\- Vous moquez pas de moi. C'est Bill qui m'écrit.  
\- Bill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te dire ?  
\- Bah, il est en Egypte et il me dit que ça se passe bien.  
Coq poussa un petit cri, se rapprocha d'Hedwige qui s'éloigna de lui. Coq se rapprocha encore plus, la chouette vola. Mais l'hibou l'imita et s'attaqua à elle. Ils poussèrent des cris et tout le monde entendit des battements d'ailes. Harry et Ron coururent vers leurs animaux et chacun prit leur hibou dans ses mains.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Ron. Coq doit avoir faim.  
\- C'est pas grave, dit Harry en caressant sa chouette qui regardait méchamment Coq.  
\- Elle est magnifique, sa chouette, dit Lavande à Parvati. Je rêve d'en avoir une aussi magnifique.

...

Après avoir vaincu un dragon, Harry avait du mal à trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Mais il était rassuré à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul car Ron peinait lui aussi à en trouver une.  
\- T'as vu Fleur ? Elle est canon.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, mais elle t'a dit non.  
\- Je sais bien. Sinon on y va seuls mais on aura l'air ringards...  
\- Attends, il y a elles.  
Harry montra du doigt Lavande et Parvati. Dès que les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elles, elles gloussèrent.  
\- Euh... on se demandait si vous êtes libres pour le bal ?  
\- Lavande y va avec Seamus, mais moi je suis libre. Je veux bien y aller avec toi, Harry.  
\- Génial. Mais et euh... pour Ron ?  
\- Ma soeur est libre elle aussi. Je peux lui demander si tu veux.  
\- Ce serait génial, je te remercie.  
Lavande jeta un coup d'oeil vers Ron. Timide, il n'osa pas lui accorder un regard. Dès qu'il aperçut Harry se retourner et partir, il le suivit.

...

Le soir du bal, Ron se sentit affreusement gêné par la robe de soirée que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Son meilleur ami vint le rejoindre.  
\- Quelle honte, j'irai pas au bal avec ça.  
\- Mais si, tu es... disons, c'est traditionnel.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, tu veux dire que je suis horrible.  
\- Allez, viens, il y a Padma qui t'attend.  
\- Même si je suis le dernier survivant sur Terre, je ne voudrais pas sortir avec elle.  
\- Oh, ne sois pas méchant, et puis c'est qu'un bal. Et puis, tu ne sors pas avec elle, tu vas juste au bal avec elle.  
\- D'accord.

...

Peu de temps après, les deux meilleurs amis retrouvèrent leurs cavalières. Ils virent apparaître Seamus.  
\- Oh, quelle robe magnifique tu as là, Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas en briser, des cœurs, dit-il, un peu moqueur.  
\- C'est bon, là, dit l'intéressé.  
Il était un peu vexé des remarques de son ami. Lavande apparut, elle le trouvait mignon quand il boudait. Elle avait les cheveux lisses, des boucles d'oreille et un magnifique collier. Mais surtout, elle avait mis un peu de maquillage et une robe superbe. Ron leva la tête et la regarda longuement, il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Elle était différente de la Lavande qu'ils connaissaient tous, avec des cheveux bouclés et un bandeau rose sur la tête. Elle remarqua que le rouquin la dévorait des yeux. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule, Harry l'avait remarqué lui aussi.  
\- Ron ?  
Harry lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Ron ? Tu m'entends ?  
\- Aïe !  
\- Tu es prêt ?  
\- Ouais.  
Harry voulut parler à son meilleur ami mais ils croisèrent Hermione au bras de Viktor Krum. Il trouva l'occasion de lui parler après le bal, en rentrant dans leur dortoir.  
\- Je t'ai vu regarder Lavande...  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien...  
\- Ouais, je l'ai regardée, et alors ?  
\- Me dis pas que t'as un faible pour elle ?  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, dit-il en lui lançant son oreiller.

...

A la cinquième année, les élèves se rendirent compte que les cours ne seraient pas aussi passionnants qu'avant... Pire encore, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains élèves adoptèrent un comportement différent.

Seamus arriva dans la salle sur demande, accompagné de Lavande et de Neville. La réunion de l'AD avait déjà commencé. Ils s'approchèrent d'Harry.  
\- Harry, dit Neville, je t'amène deux personnes de plus.  
\- Ecoute, intervint Seamus, on est désolés de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu annonçais le retour de Tu Sais Qui.  
\- On te croit, maintenant, ajouta Lavande.  
\- C'est pas grave. Venez.  
Les deux nouveaux allèrent se mêler aux autres élèves.  
\- Neville, tu veux faire une démonstration pour Lavande et Seamus ?  
\- Ok, je suis prêt.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent de loin et se préparèrent à s'affronter. Harry lançait un "Expelliarmus" et Neville réussit à utiliser le charme du Bouclier.  
\- Vous voyez ? Il faut vraiment être très réactif quand vous vous faites attaquer. Seamus, tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?  
\- Ok, Harry.  
Alors que Lavande regarda autour d'elle afin de chercher un élève qui accepterait de s'entraîner avec elle, Ron s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Tu veux bien essayer avec moi ?  
\- Bonne idée.  
Ils se sourient. Il s'éloigna d'elle et sortit sa baguette magique.  
\- J'esquive tes attaques. Tu es prête ?  
\- Ouais. Attends, je lance quoi comme sort ?  
\- Comme tu veux, "Expelliarmus" ou "Reducto" ou "Stupéfix".  
\- OK.  
Elle leva sa baguette, prit une inspiration et prononça : "Expelliarmus". Ron fit apparaître son charme du Bouclier à temps. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. Il se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ils étaient si concentrés à se regarder qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les autres élèves commencèrent à partir. Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron.  
\- Ron ? Le cours est fini.  
\- Ah oui.  
Il rougit, prit son sac et part. La jeune fille en fit de même.

...

A la prochaine réunion de l'AD, Harry leur expliqua comment stupéfixer un ennemi. Seamus se mit en équipe avec Lavande au grand dam de Ron. Il fit équipe avec Hermione. Celle-ci se prépara mais vit que son meilleur ami était étourdi. Il regarda Lavande. Elle le regarda, lui sourit et se concentra. Ron se concentra, il vit une Hermione croisant les bras, le regardant et fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Que faisais-tu, Ron ?  
\- Euh... rien, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Je suis prêt.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit Seamus stupéfixer Lavande, celle-ci fit un bond et recula de quelques centimètres avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ron lâcha sa baguette et se rua sur elle. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à Seamus.  
\- T'es fou ? T'aurais pu la blesser !  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Ça va, je vais bien.  
Ron lui tendit sa main, elle la prit et se leva. Il garda sa main dans la sienne, caressant la paume et regardant la jeune fille. Il ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde le regardait, perplexe.  
\- Ron ? appela Harry.  
\- Tu fais le joli cœur, maintenant ? dit Hermione.  
Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, les joues et les oreilles rouges et l'air gêné. Harry prit son bras et s'éloigna avec lui.  
\- Ecoute, tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux pas te blesser, tu n'es pas ici pour regarder les filles mais pour t'entraîner.  
\- Je sais.  
Harry attendit que les autres élèves partent. Une fois seuls, le garçon aux cheveux noirs regardait son ami.  
\- Tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça ?  
\- Harry, je ne...  
\- Arrête, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes et comment tu agis avec elle.  
\- Oui, je crois que... enfin je sais pas trop...  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

...

Le jour des examens, les jumeaux avaient saccagé les BUSE des cinquième année et mit fin au règne dictatorial d'Ombrage. Tandis que les élèves regardèrent la scène où les frères Weasley lancèrent des pétards, Ron était juste derrière Lavande. Son regard se tourna sur elle. Elle ne put le voir mais il était en train d'examiner ses cheveux. Elle avait de belles boucles blondes, ils avaient l'air soyeux et brillants. Automatiquement, il leva sa main pour pouvoir les toucher. Il les effleura. Elle sentit quelque chose et se retourna. Ron baissa sa main et regarda ses frères sur leur balai. Lavande se retourna. Le rouquin ne peut s'empêcher d'orienter son regard sur son dos avant de fixer plus bas. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hermione qui criait son prénom après le malaise d'Harry qui avait une vision de Sirius se faisant torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	2. Leur première fois

Au retour de la bataille au ministère, tous les élèves de Gryffondor se ruèrent sur les héros du jour : Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna et leur posèrent des tas de questions. Ron, qui n'était pas doué en matière de communication, s'éclipsa. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul : Lavande en descendait. L'escalier étant très étroit, le jeune homme s'écarta, colla son dos au mur au maximum afin de la laisser passer. A sa hauteur, elle le regarda et lui murmura :  
\- Merci.  
Il lui sourit. Elle voulut descendre, sa poitrine toucha accidentellement son torse. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils rougirent tous les deux.  
\- Je..., balbutia-t-elle.  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Ron lui donnait un baiser. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, cependant, quelques secondes après, elle répondit à son baiser. Ils mirent fin au baiser.  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- C'était agréable. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon...  
\- Euh... moi aussi c'est la première fois.  
Elle lui donna un autre baiser, plus tendre et plus long. Leurs mains se touchèrent. Un bruit se fit entendre, ils reculèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le bas. C'était Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci, le visage plein de rage, partit en courant. Harry regarda à nouveau le couple qui descendait.  
\- Désolé, on te cherchait...  
\- Je dois y aller, dit Lavande. Je dois préparer mes affaires. A plus tard.  
\- OK, à plus tard.  
La jeune fille les laissa seuls. Harry regarda son meilleur ami.  
\- Vous sortez ensemble, si j'ai bien vu ?  
\- Ouais, répondit-il d'un air rêveur.  
\- Et Mione, tu en fais quoi ?  
Ron, qui regardait le plafond, l'esprit ailleurs, semblait redescendre sur terre et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Quoi, Hermione ?  
\- Rien. Tu devrais lui parler, je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire...

...

Sur les conseils d'Harry, Ron alla voir Hermione. Celle-ci était furieuse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
\- Euh... tu vas bien ?  
\- Parfaitement !  
Ron soupira. Ils s'étaient déjà souvent disputés, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Mais rien. Excuse moi j'ai un devoir à faire.  
Il lui prit le bras.  
\- Ecoute, tu m'en veux et j'ignore pourquoi.  
\- Laisse-moi, Ronald Weasley !  
Contre toute attente, elle alla dans ses bras. Elle s'en rendit vite compte et recula vivement, évitant de le regarder. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que Lavande les avait aperçus, une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. Ron semblait vraiment confus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Je suis désolée, ne fais pas attention, s'exusa-t-elle en se retournant avant de partir.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Lavande d'approcher du rouquin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?  
\- Je sais même pas ce qu'elle a ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Elle va dans tes bras et tu ignores la raison ?  
\- Mais tu nous as vus ?  
\- J'ai une très bonne vue.  
\- Lav, je te jure, elle était fâchée...  
\- Ron, je veux te faire confiance mais si cette fille te tourne autour...  
\- Elle ne me tourne pas autour.  
\- Tu vois donc pas qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ?  
Ron la regarda, un peu abasourdi.  
\- Je ne crois pas, on passe notre temps à nous disputer, elle et moi on est trop différents. Et puis je t'aime toi, pas elle.  
Il lui prit les mains et elle planta son regard dans le sien.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

...

Ils se revirent à la rentrée. Lavande sauta dans ses bras, excitée. Il la serra contre lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu m'as manqué !  
\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Alors, c'était bien l'Italie ?  
\- Oh oui, tu aurais adoré !  
Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, les mains liées et elle lui raconta ses vacances. Il lui expliqua en bref qu'il était resté au Terrier et qu'il était allé se baigner avec ses frères et sa sœur.

...

Près d'un mois après, ils furent seuls dans la salle commune, tous les autres élèves étaient à Pré au Lard.  
\- Ca se passe bien au Quidditch pour toi ?  
\- Oh ouais très bien, j'adore être dans l'équipe ! Je rêvais d'y jouer et me voilà.  
\- Tant mieux pour toi, dit-elle en souriant.  
Il se pencha un peu et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. La langue du jeune homme toucha les lèvres de la jeune fille, demandant l'entrée dans sa bouche. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et mélangea sa langue avec la sienne tandis qu'elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Lavande soupira de plaisir dès que Ron glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre. Ils firent une pause, un peu essoufflés par leur long baiser. Elle prit sa main et monta les escaliers pour aller dans les dortoirs. Ils entèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, notèrent rapidement qu'elle est vide. Ron ferma la porte avec son pied tandis qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Elle balada ses mains dans le bas du dos de son copain tandis qu'il mit à nouveau ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa plus haut que son ventre. Lavande ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de pousser un petit gémissement. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir dès que les grandes mains du jeune homme frôlèrent ses seins, cachés sous un soutien-gorge, et l'encouragea à continuer. Il enleva son tee-shirt et le balança plus loin. Elle enleva le tee-shirt de son petit ami à son tour et caressa son torse. Ils reprirent leur baiser fougueux tout en continuant de se caresser. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry apparut. Ron et Lavande se séparèrent, contre leur gré et jetèrent un regard noir au nouvel arrivant. Les autres garçons suivirent Harry et les virent en position gênante. Ron rougit violemment tandis que sa petite amie se dépêcha d'enfiler son haut. Lavande leur jeta à tous un regard noir avant de se ruer vers la sortie.  
\- Attends, l'appela Ron en mettant son tee-shirt.  
Elle ne se retourna même pas, rougissant de honte et partit au dortoir des filles, Ron voulut la suivre mais il tomba sur le toboggan qui l'envoya à la salle commune. Il monta les escaliers, le cœur lourd. Ses amis le regardèrent en riant doucement.  
\- C'est pas un drame, dit Seamus.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de débarquer ? s'écria Ron, plein de colère.  
\- On te rappelle que c'est notre chambre ! dit Neville.  
\- Faudra penser à verrouiller la porte la prochaine fois, dit Dean.  
\- On est revenus plus tôt, c'est dommage que tu n'étais pas avec nous, dit Seamus.  
Le rouquin soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, ne souriant pas du tout.

...

Une heure plus tard, Lavande descendit dans la salle commune et allait en cours. Elle évitait les garçons de Gryffondor et lorsque Ron s'aperçut de sa présence, elle faisait équipe avec Parvati et allait chercher du matériel dans l'armoire. Il la rejoignit.  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolé, je savais pas qu'ils allaient débarquer...  
\- Mais ils nous ont vus à moitié nus... dire qu'on allait... tu vois.  
\- Je sais... m'en veux pas, ils ont débarqué comme ça.  
\- C'est pas grave tant que ça se reproduira pas.  
\- C'est promis.  
Elle prit ses mains puis les relâcha aussitôt dès qu'elle vit le professeur Slughorn s'approcher d'eux.  
\- Wallenby ? Benson ?  
\- Je m'appelle Weasley et elle Brown, corrigea Ron en soupirant.  
\- Que faisiez-vous ?  
\- Euh... on cherchait un mortier...  
\- Et un pilon.  
\- Ce n'est pas dans cette armoire qu'il faut chercher mais sur la table du fond.  
Ron et Lavande se regardèrent puis reprirent leurs places.  
\- Vous allez me faire l'Amortentia. Allez à la page 25, bonne chance.  
Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se mirent au travail. Harry s'aidait avec le livre du Prince de sang-mêlé qui l'aidait beaucoup et qui le faisait classer parmi les premiers meilleurs élèves de la classe de potions et attirant l'attention du professeur.  
\- Vous savez, votre mère était la meilleure élève de la classe.  
\- Oh oui, je le savais.  
\- Bien, continuez comme cela.  
Dès qu'Hermione et Harry avaient terminé leur philtre d'amour, Slughorn s'approcha d'eux.  
\- Très bien !  
Lavande s'approcha de la potion, elle se laissa fondre devant ce breuvage d'une légère couleur rose nacrée. Elle sentit surtout quelque chose qui lui donnait une certaine satisfaction et qui lui faisait fermer les yeux. Une odeur de vanille, de la rose et le parfum que portait le garçon à ses côtés... Ron, de son côté, s'approchait aussi de la potion si bien faite. L'odeur du chocolat, l'odeur du poulet bien cuit et l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille à sa droite envahirent ses narines... Ils se regardèrent longuement en souriant.

...

Lavande était assise sur les gradins et regardait le match. Elle souriait en voyant son petit ami éviter le Souafle avant qu'il soit dans les buts derrière lui. Sous son masque de gardien, Ron surveilla les poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il donna un coup de pied au ballon rouge et l'envoie accidentellement vers les gradins de Serpentard. Lavande pouffait de rire en apercevant le visage crispé de Drago Malefoy dit "le furet" et ses larbins dès qu'ils virent le Souafle passent très près d'eux.  
Un quart d'heure après le début du match, Gryffondor gagna 170 points à 100. Dès que l'équipe sortit du terrain, elle courut aux vestiaires et sauta au bras de Ron.  
\- Tu as gagné, mon chéri !  
\- Pas que moi, l'équipe y est aussi pour quelque chose.  
Elle resta dans les couloirs près des vestiaires et attendait Ron qui se douchait et se changeait. Une fois terminé, il sortit et croisa sa petite amie, ce qui lui faisait sourire. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Ron, il y a une fête dans la salle commune.  
\- Super, on y va !  
Une fête était annoncée pour fêter la victoire des Gryffondor au Quidditch. Ron prit la main de sa bien-aimée et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Dès qu'ils apparurent, la fête battait déjà son plein. Ron parlait avec ses amis tandis que Lavande alla se changer et se remaquiller. Elle avait des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Elle hésitait pour s'habiller puis mit finalement une robe de couleur orange. Elle se regardait dans le miroir et se faisait belle. Elle mit du rouge à lèvres, ses lèvres prennent une couleur rosée. Ayant terminé, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis descendit. Ron leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante et ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration devant elle. Elle rosit de plaisir et s'approcha de lui.  
\- Tu es très belle, souffla-t-il près de ses oreilles.  
\- Merci.  
Elle rougit. Ron prit deux bières au beurre et en tendit un à Lavande. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs chopes en se souriant et burent une gorgée. Il posa sa chope sur la table, elle l'imita avant de se faire enlacer par lui. Il lui donnait une douce étreinte, Lavande posa sa tête au dessus de son cou, une de ses mains caressa son bras. Ron recula un peu, prit ses mains et l'invita sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent doucement, collés l'un à autre, se tenant les mains. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un très long baiser passionné. Elle ferma les yeux, envahie par une vague de chaleur. Il quitta ses lèvres et embrassèrent son cou, elle ouvrit les yeux puis les referma, levant doucement la tête et promenant sa main droite dans ses cheveux roux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elle le regarda amoureusement. Il la regarda avec envie.  
\- Viens.  
Il prit sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle lui sourit.  
\- Je… je suis prête pour qu'on fasse cette chose…, commença-t-elle, très gênée.  
\- Quelle chose ?  
\- Euh… je… veux faire l'amour avec toi.  
\- Oh, t'en es sûre ?  
\- Oui absolument. C'est ma première fois et...  
\- J'en ai envie aussi, mais tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus intime...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est nous deux, peu importe l'endroit.  
Il ferma la porte à clé puis s'approcha à nouveau d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement à pleine bouche. Elle lui rendit un baiser long et agréable. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, il enleva doucement sa robe et la découvrit en sous-vêtements.  
\- T'es vraiment belle...  
Elle rougit à nouveau. Il embrassa son cou jusqu'au haut de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Il essaya de dégrafer le soutien-gorge en vain.  
\- Euh j'y arrive pas… attends…  
\- Laisse, je le fais.  
Lavande l'enleva elle-même et ôta le sous-vêtement rouge avant de le balancer, se montrant à moitié nue devant un garçon pour la première fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ayant peur qu'il se mette à rigoler ou à lui dire qu'elle était moche ou qu'il parte brusquement. Mais à sa grande surprise il la regarda avec admiration et envie.  
\- T'es magnifique…  
Elle sourit, rassurée, tandis qu'il balada ses mains sur son corps et l'embrassa. Il abandonna sa bouche pour aller plus bas et suçota, mordilla les tétons de ses seins, ce qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux. Il baladait sa bouche sur son ventre puis sa main caressait sensuellement la partie la plus sensible de la jeune fille. Elle frissonnait puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'il enleva sa culotte et mit sa main sur son vagin. Il écarta ses cuisses, promenait sa bouche sur son point intime. Elle ouvrit la bouche, criant de plaisir. Il approcha sa bouche de sa partie intime avant de revenir vers elle.  
Elle se sentit d'un coup gênée car elle était nue et pas lui. Il se mit sur le lit à côté d'elle, enleva son tee-shirt, déboutonna et ôta son jean. tandis qu'elle l'embrassa sur le cou et le torse avant de caresser celui-ci et de découvrir son slip. Elle y vit une énorme bosse située à l'entrejambe, elle eut envie de le toucher mais, un peu timide, elle n'osa pas.  
\- Je... je peux toucher ?  
\- Vas-y, ma belle.  
Elle balada sa main sur la bosse. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, gémissant de plaisir. Lavande enleva son slip et découvrit un membre en érection qui lui donnait envie et gêne.  
\- Tu me montres ?  
\- Vas-y doucement au début… Fais comme je le fais.  
Il prit sa main et la guida. Elle eut l'impression de toucher du bois tellement son sexe était dur. En même temps une douleur en elle ne cessait de monter petit à petit.  
\- Tu… euh… veux le prendre ? Dans ta bouche je veux dire ?  
Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout à ce que Ron lui demandait cela. Elle hésita un petit moment puis, voulant essayer pour voir et avoir plus d'expérience sexuelle, elle le regarda.  
\- Euh... je peux essayer.  
Avec détermination, elle approcha sa bouche, léchait et suçotait le pénis. Ron posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'inciter à accélérer son mouvement et elle accéléra, lui faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir. La douleur en eux était si forte qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ron prit un sachet de préservatif mais, un peu stressé et excité, fit tomber accidentellement le caoutchouc sur le lit. Il la prit puis le mit sur son sexe qui est déjà levé. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, elle écarta ses cuisses, il approchait son sexe du sien. Il regarda son amante en attendant sa confirmation.  
\- Vas-y.  
\- OK, dis-moi si ça fait mal.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête, caressa ses bras tandis qu'il la pénétra avec délicatesse, guettant sa réaction. Lavande fit une petite grimace.  
\- J'arrête ? dit-il en l'embrassant.  
\- Non, non, continue mon amour. Mais doucement s'il te plaît.  
Il fit des vas-et-viens d'abords lents puis accélérant un tout petit peu. Lavande s'agrippait à son dos, elle avait un peu mal. Ensuite, la douleur avait disparu, elle respira fort puis poussa des gémissements de plaisir.  
\- C'est bon, tu peux aller plus vite maintenant.  
Ron alla de plus en plus vite, les faisant gémir tous les deux et leur donnant un plaisir intense. Il se vida en elle, retira son sexe du sien, se laissa tomber sur le lit et enleva le préservatif plein de liquide. Ils restèrent un petit moment sur le lit, reprenant leur respiration.  
\- C'était génial, dit-il.  
\- Oh oui, faudrait refaire ça absolument… J'ai jamais ressenti ça.  
\- Ouais pareil.  
\- Je t'aime, dit-elle.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

...

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans ses bras et le regardait dormir. Elle entendit des ronflements, balaya la pièce des yeux et vit les autres garçons de Gryffondor qui dormaient et ronflaient bruyamment. Elle attendit que Ron ouvrit les yeux mais, après vingt minutes, quitta le lit afin de rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Une fois qu'ils l'ont pris, ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, se tenant la main et se regardant amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent, ne faisant pas attention aux autres élèves dans la salle. Hermione arriva dans la salle, les vit puis se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses livres et de quitter la salle. Au grand regret de Ron, Lavande mit fin à ce baiser.  
\- Je crois qu'on a cours, on ferait mieux d'y aller...  
\- T'as raison.  
Une fois arrivés en cours, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Ron, qui était debout à côté de Harry et de Neville, s'approcha de Lavande avant de lui tenir la main. Elle le regarda et l'embrassa. Parvati soupira. Harry s'approcha de son ami.  
\- Ron, reviens.  
Ron se détacha de Lavande et jeta un œil noir à son ami.  
\- Attends, laisse-moi une minute, Harry.  
Il colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie. Harry regarda Parvati qui mit sa tête dans sa main.  
\- Lavande, Ron, on est dans une salle de cours, dit-elle.  
\- Ron, dépêche-toi, si Rogue te voit comme ça...  
\- Trop tard, dit l'intéressé en affichant du dégoût en fixant les deux amoureux qui le regardèrent un peu gênés. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
Ron vit rouge.  
\- Pardon ? Comment osez-vous...  
\- Weasley, les élèves sont ici pour apprendre mais vous, vous êtes ici pour flirter avec la première venue. J'enlève encore dix points. Si vous reparlez encore un mot, vous quitterez cette salle.  
Ron se tut, rouge de rage. Lavande s'approcha de Parvati. Drago Malefoy pointa Ron du regard et ricana avec ses amis, celui-ci lui les aperçut et voulut lui dire une réplique cinglante mais Harry l'empêcha et se contenta de jeter un regard noir au blond.

...

Les vacances de Noël approchèrent. Dans le train du retour, Ron avait trouvé un compartiment avec Harry. Lavande apparut, s'assit sur les genoux de Ron et l'enlaça.  
\- Lav, tu veux venir passer quelques jours chez moi ?  
\- Bonne idée. J'en parle à mes parents et je te dirai.  
\- Super, on pourra recommencer euh... tu sais.  
Elle rit un peu et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour donner un long baiser. Harry soupira d'exaspération et se leva.  
\- Je vais voir Hermione.  
Ron hocha la tête puis embrassa Lavande à nouveau.


	3. Les vacances au Terrier

Ron avait invité sa petite amie à passer quelques jours de vacances chez lui afin de la présenter à sa famille. Dès qu'il l'aperçut devant la barrière, il sortit et courut vers elle.  
\- Ma lionne, t'es finalement venue !  
\- Oui, tu me manques trop…  
Il la prit dans ses bras et tourna en riant. Elle riait aussi, il la reposa à terre et elle l'embrassa. Molly, attirée par les rires, sortit dehors et les vit enlacés et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Son fils tourna la tête et vit sa mère qui s'approcha d'eux.  
\- Maman, je te présente Lavande.  
\- Enchantée, madame.  
\- De même.  
\- Viens, dit Ron en prenant la valise de la jeune fille avant d'entrer dans la maison.  
Il lui fit visiter la maison et posa sa valise dans la chambre de Ginny.  
\- Ginny est partie en vacances chez Hermione, donc ma mère propose que tu prennes sa chambre.  
\- Pas de problème.  
Lavande regarda autour d'elle, elle vit plein de photos.  
\- C'est cool, ici.  
\- Merci.  
\- De rien.  
Ils se regardèrent puis Ron colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il commença par mettre sa main sur sa jambe et sous sa robe courte. Elle frissonna et sourit. Il souleva la robe, balada sa main sur son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ils entendirent du bruit et se levèrent vite fait. Molly monta les escaliers et apporta du linge.  
\- Coucou, je viens t'apporter ton linge propre.  
\- D'accord, merci, maman.  
Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Sa mère quitta la pièce et descendit. Lavande lui prit sa main libre.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Tu es rouge.  
\- Bah, je...je...  
Il se tut, Lavande attendit qu'il réponde. Il prit une inspiration et lui avoua :  
\- Je...je bande. J'espère que ma mère a pas vu...  
\- Tu quoi ?  
\- Regarde en bas.  
Lavande posa son regard sur le pantalon qu'il dézippa et comprit aussitôt. Elle se mit à rigoler.  
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
\- J'avais rien vu... ça doit être gênant...  
\- Oui, très. Ça se lève quand je te regarde ou quand je pense à nous deux dans ce lit à Poudlard...  
\- Donc, là maintenant, t'as envie de coucher avec moi ?  
Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Elle lui sourit puis enleva sa robe.  
\- Sers-toi, mon chéri.  
\- Ouais, je veux bien le faire, mais elle est en bas.  
\- On va essayer de faire moins de bruit ?  
Il hocha la tête à nouveau, elle mit aussitôt sa main sous son caleçon. Il gémit à ce contact.  
Après une demi-heure collés, l'un se retrouva dans les bras de l'autre et vice-versa. Ensuite, ils prirent un peignoir pour aller se doucher.

...

L'heure du dîner approcha. Les jumeaux étaient présents pour dîner. Ils furent surpris de voir Lavande mais restèrent polis.  
\- On a entendu quelqu'un gémir tout à l'heure..., dit Fred.  
\- Qui ça ? demanda Percy.  
\- Oh, quelqu'un qui crie le nom de notre frère, répondit-il en rigolant. Ils étaient tout au fond et ça s'entendait à l'étage du dessous. Ils criaient tous les deux.  
Les jumeaux et Percy éclatèrent de rire. Lavande, qui avait aussi entendu la conversation, rougit fortement. Ron se mit la main dans les cheveux, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Fort heureusement, leurs parents arrivèrent, ce qui mit un terme à la conversation. Ron et Lavande ont tout d'un couple normal : ils s'embrassèrent, se tinrent la main, s'assirent à côté. Ces petits gestes avaient le don d'exaspérer Ginny.  
\- Lavande, tu dormiras avec Ginny dans sa chambre, dit Molly. Elle a un petit clic-clac. Je ne peux pas permettre de te laisser dormir avec mon fils.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il. On fait que dormir.  
\- Fiston, intervint Arthur, j'ai été ado, moi aussi. Je sais ce qui se passera si vous dormez ensemble.  
\- Mais, papa...  
\- Quand c'est non, c'est non, ajouta Molly.  
Le plus jeune fils se tut. Sa petite amie posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Quand tout le monde se leva de table, ils firent de même. Elle alla dans la chambre de Ginny, Molly lui apporta des couvertures.  
\- Voilà, si tu as besoin d'autre chose...  
\- Non, ça va, je vous remercie.  
\- Bien, alors bonne nuit.  
Tandis que Ginny alla se brosser les dents, Lavande était en train de mettre son pyjama. Ron toqua à la porte puis entra.  
\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Si c'était ta sœur ?  
\- Je l'ai vue dans la salle de bains. J'ai eu envie de te dire bonne nuit.  
\- Oh, t'es mignon, sourit-elle avant d'aller dans ses bras.  
Ils se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent.  
\- Tu sais, je dors parfois nue. L'hiver je mets une nuisette. Mais là j'ai mis un pyjama moins sexy.  
\- Oh, c'est dommage...  
\- C'est pour pas que tu me sautes dessus avant d'aller dormir...  
\- T'es diabolique, toi... Et si j'ai quand même envie de te sauter dessus ?  
\- Eh bah, soit t'es obsédé par moi soit tu trouves ce pyjama sexy.  
\- Hmmm... Je vais dire le premier. J'ai en tête une image de toi en robe et en talons.  
Elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser, il répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny débarqua dans sa chambre et leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bon, grand frère, tu vas sortir quand de cette chambre ?  
\- Allons, je dis bonne nuit à ma chérie.  
\- Ça fait cinq minutes que tu lui roules une pelle.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Lavande une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle s'installa sur le clic-clac. Ginny la regarda et lui posa une question :  
\- Tu l'aimes, mon frère ?  
\- Bien sûr, quelle question.  
\- Ecoute, je l'aime beaucoup, ainsi que mes autres frères. On se dispute parfois, c'est vrai, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Surtout une fille.  
\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Une fille de passage ? Je suis amoureuse de lui moi aussi, je ne lui briserai pas le cœur.  
\- J'espère bien, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.  
\- Je l'aime.  
\- Je veux que tu le laisses tranquille.  
\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Un avertissement, plutôt. Je ne t'aime pas du tout. J'ignore comment tu as fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi mais il fait une grosse erreur.  
Lavande la regarda, haussant les sourcils.  
\- N'importe quoi.  
Elle la trouvait bizarre. Cette conversation la mettait mal à l'aise, elle éteignit la petite lampe à côté d'elle.

...

Le lendemain, elle ne parla pas à Ron de la conversation qu'elle a eue avec sa sœur. Toute la journée, ils étaient allés se balader autour du Terrier. En revenant, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui la regarda d'un air vide.  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'as couché avec lui ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui ou non ?  
\- Je suis occupée, tu m'excuses ?  
\- Oui ou non ?  
\- Mêle toi de tes affaires, d'accord ?  
Ron intervint à ce moment-là.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
Ginny pivota vers son frère et lui lança d'un air furieux :  
\- T'as couché avec elle hier, ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont dit !  
Ron fut surpris de la réaction de sa sœur.  
\- Et alors ? C'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes.  
\- Je vais le dire à maman et papa que tu as fait l'amour avec elle.  
\- Non, tu vas pas faire ça.  
\- Alors, fais la partir d'ici.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu me déçois, grand frère.  
Ron ignora sa sœur et prit la main de Lavande avant de partir.  
\- Elle est bizarre, ta sœur.  
\- Je sais, ne l'écoute pas.  
Elle avait passé une très bonne journée en compagnie de son petit ami, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Ginny. Il vit l'inquiétude sur son visage.  
\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- Hein ? Non rien...  
\- Dis-moi.  
Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle comptait partir le soir-même car elle ne s'entendait pas avec Ginny mais elle se disait que la fuite est une lâcheté, qu'elle devait affronter chaque situation, même les plus désespérées. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle ne devait rien lâcher. Même si cette Ginny l'énervait. De toute façon, son petit ami l'avait invitée, elle était venue pour lui, ça le vexerait si elle partait de son plein gré. Elle voulait montrer une meilleure image d'elle même. Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit, avec le sourire :  
\- Tout va bien, chéri. Je suis ravie que tu m'invites chez toi.  
\- Je suis content, moi aussi.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Le soir approcha. Lavande alla dans la chambre de Ginny pour se changer. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit la porte et celle-ci entra.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ?  
\- Quel jeu ?  
\- Arrête, j'ignore ce que tu fais avec mon frère, mais laisse-le tranquille.  
\- Toi tu vas m'écouter. J'aime ton frère, on est en couple, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je m'en fous si je t'emmerde, je reste avec Ron, je reste tant qu'il le voudra. Arrête de me menacer et laisse-nous plutôt, c'est compris ?  
\- Tu te prends pour qui, la pimbêche ?  
Lavande prit son sac et descendit. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle souffla. Ensuite elle monta et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ron.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est moi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et entrant dans la chambre. Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr, chérie, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire.  
\- Merci.  
Elle posa son sac et s'allongea sur le lit. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
\- Je t'ai manqué ? dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin.  
Elle le regarda.  
\- Oui. Et je me suis disputée avec ta sœur.  
\- Oh non, soupira-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle caressa son torse.  
\- Ecoute, je m'en fous de ce que les autres disent, moi je t'aime. Je le crierai même sur les toits s'il le faut. Je n'aime que toi, je ne pense quà toi, je rêve de toi, je fantasme sur toi. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi.  
Lavande le regarda, émue.  
\- Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit...C'est si beau. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux te montrer combien je t'aime et je te le prouverai.  
Ron la regarda longuement.  
\- C'est beau ce que tu dis aussi.  
Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, elle s'endormit dans ses bras suivi par son petit ami.


	4. Les vacances chez les Brown

Lavande resta au Terrier quatre jours. Ensuite Ron alla chez elle pour quatre jours aussi. Il découvrit pour la première fois la maison de ses parents. Leur maison avait un style colonial. Il émit un sifflement d'admiration devant la maison. M. et Mme Brown descendirent le perron et allèrent accueillir les arrivants. Ils étreignirent leur fille et se présentèrent à Ron.  
\- Bonjour, on est ravis de t'accueillir chez nous. Je suis Liz et mon mari, John.  
\- Bonjour, je vous remercie. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.  
\- De même. Entrez, posez vos sacs ici, on s'en occupera après. Vous voulez de l'eau ? Du thé ? Des biscuits ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien, s'il vous plaît.  
Tandis que Ron, Lavande et le père de celle-ci s'assirent sur le canapé, Mme Brown s'éclipsa puis apporta des boissons et des gâteaux.  
\- Merci, madame.  
\- Je vous en prie, appelle-moi Liz.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Lavande nous a parlé de toi.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, beaucoup.  
Ron regarda Lavande et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire. John Brown prit l'une des quatre tasses de thé et regarda le couple.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Ca fait des mois, répondit sa fille.  
\- Combien ?  
\- Six.  
\- D'accord, c'est bien. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?  
\- Papa, tu sais bien qu'il est dans la même classe que moi, on a le même âge.  
\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens.  
Après l'heure du thé, Lavande s'aperçut que Ron était en train de regarder autour de lui.  
\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter.  
Elle lui prit la main, se leva, il fit de même, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Il y avait un îlot central équipé d'une hotte. Elle était impeccable. Puis elle lui montra la cave, le garage, la salle de bain, ensuite les chambres au premier étage.  
\- Où est-ce que je dormirai, madame ?  
\- Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis, celle-là.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
Il posa son sac par terre avant que Lavande lui prenne la main et qu'elle l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Elle avait un papier peint d'une couleur rose dragée. Elle avait collé des posters partout, représentant des stars de la chanson, des images divinatoires et des articles de journaux. Ron vit des paires de cartes de tarot sur son bureau, une tonne de parchemins, un livre sur les bienfaits de la voyance. Le lit avait une couverture bleu clair avec des nuages.  
\- Alors, tu aimes bien ?  
\- Pas mal...le rose c'est pas trop mon truc mais c'est mignon.  
Elle sortit une photo d'eux deux qu'ils avaient prise au Terrier la veille et la mit sur son bureau, tout sourire.  
\- J'adore cette photo.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Ron la regarda, elle fit de même et ils se sourirent. Il s'assit sur son lit et sourit.  
\- Très moelleux, ton lit.  
\- Ouais.  
Elle le rejoignit puis s'allongea. Il l'imita. Ils regardèrent le plafond.  
\- C'est gentil de m'inviter chez toi. C'est cool, ici.  
\- C'est normal.  
Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent. Ils furent interrompus par la mère de la jeune fille.  
\- A table les enfants.  
\- On arrive !  
Le dîner se déroulait bien, c'était plus calme qu'au Terrier où il y avait des discussions incessantes entre ses frères, sa sœur et ses parents ; Ron se sentit plus détendu. Il échangea quelques conversations avec eux, répondait aux questions du père de sa petite amie. Lavande, en revanche, ne le quittait pas des yeux et lui souriait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Après le dîner, tandis que Lavande aidait sa mère à débarrasser, le père de la jeune fille s'approcha de Ron.  
\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? D'homme à homme.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, monsieur.  
John l'entraîna dans le salon, prit un verre et se servit.  
\- Un verre ?  
\- Non, merci.  
\- Ah oui, tu es un peu jeune pour boire du whisky... Je bois un verre après le dîner pour me détendre. Bref, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça, j'aimerais te parler de ma fille.  
Ron resta immobile, se demandant à quoi il faisait allusion. Il but une gorgée de whisky.  
\- Elle compte beaucoup pour ma femme et moi, c'est notre bébé, on tient à elle. Ma femme t'avait dit cet après-midi qu'elle nous parlait beaucoup de toi. Or, j'ai remarqué qu'avec ta présence, elle est... disons... amoureuse.  
\- Elle l'est, et moi aussi, je suis amoureux d'elle, monsieur.  
\- Justement, elle s'investit trop. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis contre, bien sûr, mais... comment dire... elle est très passionnée. C'est rare qu'elle tienne une conversation sans parler de toi ou de vous.  
\- D'accord, je vois.  
Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi John lui expliquait tout cela mais il se retint et le laissa continuer. Celui-ci avala une gorgée puis le regarda en tenant toujours son verre.  
\- C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, très amoureuse et très investie. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu prennes soin d'elle, que tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur.  
\- Mais je ne lui...  
\- Je sais. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai horreur qu'on me coupe la parole.  
John but encore une fois. Ron fronça les sourcils. Il détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole mais il coupait la parole d'autres gens. Il prit une inspiration et le regarda.  
\- Je suis désolé, monsieur.  
\- Ça ne fait rien. Tu sais qu'on ne la voit qu'aux vacances, donc si toi tu peux veiller sur elle pendant votre scolarité, ce serait bien et je t'en remercie.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Lavande en apparaissant dans le salon.  
\- On discutait, ma chérie.  
Il se tourna vers Ron.  
\- N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?  
\- Oui, je n'oublierai pas, monsieur.  
\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami.  
\- Restez ici si vous voulez, dit John en finissant son verre. On va aller dormir, bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
Lavande prit la main de Ron et l'entraîna sur le canapé.  
\- Tu appelles mon père "monsieur" ?  
\- Eh bien, je... oui, je le connais à peine.  
\- Je vois. Il est un peu trop protecteur car je suis sa seule fille, donc voilà. Vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- Oh, il voulait que je veille sur toi quand on sera à Poudlard.  
Il ne sut pas comment lui dire que son père la trouvait trop investie. Il la regarda à nouveau.  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
\- Oui, je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.  
Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser devenait plus fougueux. Elle le regarda.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant...  
\- Moi aussi... tes parents risquent de nous entendre.  
\- Je sais, attends, on va en bas.  
Elle se leva, prit sa main et l'entraîna dans le sous-sol.  
\- C'est l'atelier de mon père.  
Ron regarda autour de lui, il y avait des affiches partout. Des piles de dossiers s'étalaient sur le bureau. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'invita à la rejoindre.  
\- C'est aussi son bureau, il a besoin d'être seul et d'être concentré quand il travaille, poursuivit-elle en se déshabillant.  
Elle enleva son haut, montrant son dos nu. Il regarda longuement et mit sa main dessus. Elle frissonna et enleva son bas. Il caressa son dos de haut en bas. Il commençait à s'exciter, enlevant son pantalon d'une main et caressant le dos de Lavande d'une autre main.  
\- Ne bouge pas.  
Il se mit à genoux sur le canapé, s'approcha d'elle en lui caressant toujours le dos puis approcha ses lèvres du dos de sa petite amie. Il chassa les cheveux qui cachaient la nuque et l'embrassa. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il guida ses lèvres plus bas. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils retirent vite leurs lèvres, la position était désagréable pour elle. Elle voulut se retourner mais il la stoppa. Il mit ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille. Il les mit sur sa taille, ensuite sur ses seins. Elle sentit le souffle de son petit ami sur son cou, elle ferma les yeux et gémit. Il embrassa son cou, elle baissa un peu la tête vers la droite tandis que ses mains se crispèrent sur ses seins. Il se colla à elle, son souffle devenait régulier. Ron mit une main sur son dos, la poussant très légèrement, et l'autre tirant légèrement sa jambe pour l'attirer à lui. Elle mit ses mains et ses genoux sur son canapé, la tête levée. Il se colla à elle, mit ses mains sur la hanche de sa petite amie et la pénétra doucement par derrière en faisant des rythmes lents. Elle baissa la tête, fermant les yeux, ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage et poussa un gémissement de plaisir.  
\- Plus vite !  
Il augmenta le rythme. Elle serra ses mains sur le canapé, la tête toujours baissée. Il sourit en l'entendant crier et accéléra encore plus vite.  
\- Oh oui, Ron ! Oui !  
Il s'arrêta et s'assit, essoufflé. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le visage plein de sueur. Ils se regardèrent avant de s'habiller et de monter dormir.

...

Le reste des vacances se passait à merveille.


	5. Perdus de vue

Le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, Ron décida d'accompagner ses amis Harry et Hermione mais il ne dit pas à sa petite amie son intention de les accompagner à la recherche des horcruxes.

...

Elle fut présente au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait mis une robe bleue clair, ce qui allait parfaitement à son teint. Ron la dévora des yeux.  
\- Tu es... magnifique !  
\- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. Toi aussi tu es très beau.  
\- Merci.  
Il eut envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour mais il fit un effort pour se retenir.

...

Au moment où les mangemorts attaquèrent le Terrier, Harry et Hermione trouvèrent Ron. Celui-ci chercha Lavande des yeux.  
\- Lavande ! Où elle est ?  
\- Viens, dépêche-toi !  
Ron voulut la chercher mais Hermione lui prit la main. Elle prit la main d'Harry et transplana le plus rapidement possible. Ron retira son bras et leur jeta un regard noir.  
\- Il fallait me laisser la chercher !  
\- Ron, tu sais bien que Harry est recherché.  
\- Je sais mais je parle de Lavande !  
\- Elle doit être en sécurité.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Et ma famille aussi !  
\- On prendra contact avec eux. En attendant, on reste ici, on ne sort pas, on n'envoie aucune lettre à personne sinon on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis.  
Ron ronchonna, mécontent de cette décision et inquiet pour ses proches. Malgré l'interdiction d'Hermione, Ron envoya un message par hibou à Lavande.

 _"Lavande,_  
 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, es-tu en sécurité ? Je me cache avec mes amis, je ne peux pas te dire où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait dans de mauvaises mains. C'est peut-être le dernier message que je t'envoie car on risque de se faire attraper. Tu me manques, je pense fort à toi._  
 _Je t'aime,_  
 _Ron."_

Le lendemain, il reçut une réponse. Coq vola autour d'eux, Hermione vit rouge en voyant le message.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il tient un message !  
Ron prit le hibou et lut le message.

 _"Ron,_  
 _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en sécurité. Tu sais que j'étais venue avec mon père au mariage, il m'a tout de suite emmenée en sécurité. Je me souciais de toi mais il a dit que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Bref, je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas bien. Tu as raison, on ne devrait plus s'envoyer de messages par sécurité, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Sache qu'à la rentrée je vais à tu sais où. Tu me manques aussi, j'ai si envie de te revoir mais je pense qu'il va falloir attendre longtemps. Prends soin de toi._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _Lavande"_

Hermione regarda Ron d'un oeil noir et l'air fâchée.  
\- Je t'avais interdit d'envoyer des lettres à quiconque !  
\- Ce n'est pas quiconque, c'est ma copine ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité.  
\- Je comprends, Ron, intervint Harry, mais c'est trop dangereux.  
\- C'est la première et dernière lettre qu'elle m'envoie, je ne lui répondrai pas, c'est bon, vous êtes contents ?  
Avec un soupir, il se leva et monta.

...

Après qu'ils soient passés au ministère de la magie pour récupérer le médaillon de Dolores Ombrage, ils étaient contraints de se cacher dans la forêt. Aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Ron était triste et désespéré. Il avait besoin de revoir Lavande, être rassuré à l'idée qu'elle soit en sécurité et pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré cela, il ignora quand ils se reverraient et il devrait être patient.

...

Le lendemain, Lavande ouvrit la gazette du sorcier. Elle vit en premier plan les avis de recherche contre le trio d'or.  
\- Non ! Ron !  
Elle lisait l'article qui accompagnait les photos.

 _"Harry Potter en fuite !"_

 _Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Hermione Granger, la sorcière issue de famille moldue et Ronald Weasley, le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley, s'étaient introduits au Ministère de la magie ce lundi matin. Ils avaient, d'après des témoins, tenté de faire fuir les sorciers né-moldus, placés en garde à vue afin d'être interrogés par Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la magie. Ils avaient attaqué Mme Ombrage avant de libérer Mme Cattermole, née-moldue, qui était interrogée ce jour-là. Alors que Harry Potter était recherché, lui et ses amis s'étaient fait passer pour des sorciers travaillant au Ministère afin de s'y introduire. A l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, ils sont en fuite quelque part et sont toujours recherchés. Les avis de recherche se sont affichés partout dans Londres. Le Ministère de la magie offre une récompense promise pour Harry Potter qui est de 10 000 gallions ; celle pour Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley est de 5 000 gallions."_

Lavande reposa le journal, soupirant. Elle pensait à lui, à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

...

Quelques mois plus tard, elle tournait en rond, très inquiète pour son petit ami dont elle était sans nouvelles. Elle nota que Ginny faisait pareil qu'elle, soupirant et regardant par la fenêtre. Lavande prit le courage de s'approcher d'elle.  
\- Ginny, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?  
\- Non, pas de nouvelles d'eux.  
\- Ah.  
Lavande vit une Ginny très inquiète pour son petit ami, sa meilleure amie et son frère.

...

Peu avant Noël, Lavande reçut un message par hibou. Pensant que ce sont ses parents, elle prit la lettre mais prit soin de remarquer l'hibou devant elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ouvrit le message avec précaution et le lut :

 _"Lavande,_  
 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles, j'avais des ennuis et j'ai du me cacher. J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir si tu es d'accord. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas être n'importe où, si tu veux me rejoindre, je suis chez mon frère Bill et sa femme. Il a été gentil de me prêter son hibou blanc, Dottie. Si tu veux me répondre, envoie un message à Dottie s'il te plaît et dis-moi tes disponibilités. J'espère te revoir bientôt, tu me manques beaucoup._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _Ron"_

Elle sauta de joie, cria presque. Elle était si heureuse qu'il aille bien. Elle prit du parchemin, une plume et écrivit tout de suite :

 _"Ron,_  
 _Je vais bien. Ici à Poudlard l'ambiance est terrible, pire qu'avant. A part ça, je suis heureuse et rassurée que tu ailles bien, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Oui, évidemment que oui que j'ai envie de te revoir ! Demain, ce sont les vacances de Noël, je vais chez mes parents à Londres et je peux passer chez toi après-demain si tu peux. Je peux transplaner mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où c'est. Peut-être que toi tu peux transplaner chez mes parents ? J'y serai après 19h. J'espère te revoir très vite moi aussi, tu me manques tellement._  
 _Je t'aime._  
 _Lavande"_

Elle reçut la réponse le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner.

 _"Lavande,_  
 _C'est super, je suis pressé de te voir, je peux transplaner chez toi ce soir. J'y serai après 19h alors. A ce soir, je t'aime._  
 _Ron"_

Tandis que Lavande finit de lire, Alecto Carrow s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Brown, qu'est ce que c'est que cette lettre ?  
\- Rien, un message de mes parents.  
\- Toutes les lettres seront contrôlées, je dois savoir qui vous écrit et ce que ça dit.  
\- Je vous dis que c'est mes parents. Et non, c'est personnel, je ne vous laisserai pas la lire.  
Avant que Carrow ait pu faire un geste, Lavande déchira le message en mille morceaux. La professeur la regarda méchamment avant de la prendre par le col et de la faire lever de force.  
\- Lâchez-moi ! Où m'emmenez-vous ?  
\- Tais-toi.  
La professeur l'emmena dans les cachots, plus précisément dans la salle de potions. Elle la poussa violemment.  
\- Qui t'écrit ?  
\- Ma mère !  
\- Que disait cette lettre ?  
\- Elle disait qu'elle allait me chercher à la gare.  
\- Menteuse.  
Alecto Carrow sortit sa baguette.  
\- Endoloris.  
Lavande tomba à terre et poussa des cris intolérables. La mangemort fit durer le sort pendant une minute et la stoppa.  
\- Recommence à mentir et ce sera plus long !  
\- Alecto, laisse-la, je me charge d'elle, fit une voix grave.  
Rogue était entré dans la salle de classe. Il regarda la professeur qui rangea sa baguette et Lavande qui reprit son souffle.  
\- Severus, cette fille a menti et...  
Rogue l'ignora et s'adressait à son élève :  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous refusez les vérifications faites dans les lettres. Si vous cachez quelque chose, on va le savoir, je vous le garantis.  
\- Je ne cache rien.  
\- Menteuse ! cria Carrow.  
\- On va le savoir. Legilimens !  
Rogue entrait dans l'esprit de Lavande, il y vit ses parents, ses amis, son lapin et même son petit ami.  
\- Dégoûtant, dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- Tais-toi, petite sotte !  
Carrow avait mis sa baguette sur son cou.  
\- Alecto, peux-tu sortir ? Je me charge d'elle.  
\- Mais, Severus, je...  
\- Je m'en charge, j'ai dit !  
Alecto Carrow lança un regard mauvais à la jeune fille avant de quitter la salle de classe. Celle-ci se leva. Rogue la regarda en haussant la tête.  
\- Assurdiato ! dit-il en désignant la porte.  
Rogue se retourna, s'approcha de Lavande et la regarda avec sévérité.  
\- J'ai vu cet idiot de Weasley dans votre esprit.  
\- Ce n'est pas un idiot et c'est mon petit ami. Comment osiez-vous...  
\- J'ai vu ça, la coupa-t-il. Cependant, il est recherché, vous savez. Il est très certainement avec Harry Potter. Si vous savez où il est, vous devez absolument me le dire.  
\- Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, ni de lui ni de ses amis. Vu qu'ils sont en fuite, ils ne m'ont pas contactée, et...  
\- Vous devez me dire si vous savez où ils sont. Sortez de cette salle, hors de ma vue.  
\- Bien.  
Lavande le regarda, voulut le remercier pour avoir empêché l'horrible Alecto de recommencer. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle passa devant lui sans un regard et sortit de la salle.

...

Le soir, après avoir pris le train pour Londres, elle attendit son père qui l'emmena chez eux. Elle décida de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carrow et Rogue. Elle leur informa de la venue de Ron. L'expression du visage de son père changea rapidement.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Mais, papa...  
\- Lavande, il est recherché ! Même si c'était son ami Harry Potter qui venait, je refuse. Je ne veux pas que les mangemorts débarquent chez moi !  
\- Je ne peux pas annuler au dernier moment !  
\- Si c'est le cas, on est obligés de partir !  
\- Je ne partirai pas avec vous !  
\- Si, tu viendras.  
\- Je n'irai pas, compris ? C'est mon petit ami, je vous le rappelle ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas !  
\- Chérie...  
\- Non, pas de chérie !  
\- Les mangemorts risquent de venir ici !  
Il y eut un bruit de cheminée. Ron apparut dans une lumière verte puis ressortit en essuyant ses vêtements pleins de suie. Lavande le vit et se rua vers lui, l'étreignant assez fort.  
\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, moi aussi, dit-il en riant.  
Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent.

Il fut obligé de repartir des jours après afin de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.


	6. En sa mémoire

Ron posa son regard sur l'horizon, vit l'herbe toute verte devant lui. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil était là, il commençait à faire chaud. L'air était frais, il avait mis son tee-shirt et un pantalon. Il avait devant lui une pierre tombale.

...

Au mois de mai 1998, le trio d'or venait à Poudlard pour rechercher les derniers horcruxes. Ginny était ravie de revoir Harry, tandis que le regard de Ron balaya la salle. Il vit celle qu'il aime au fond et alla la rejoindre. Elle était émue et l'étreignit.  
\- Oh, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus !  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
Ron aperçut quelque chose de bleu sur la tempe de sa petite amie et une petite égratignure sur le front.  
\- Lav, c'est quoi que tu as là ?  
\- Oh rien de grave.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu ne me dis pas tout.  
Elle soupira.  
\- On m'a poussée. Les professeurs mangemorts m'ont poussée car je défendais Ginny et Neville.  
\- Oh non...  
\- Ça va aller, on va tous bien.

...

Tandis que le trio combattait les mangemorts qui lançaient des sorts partout, Lavande n'avait pas remarqué qu'une grande forme noire se tenait derrière elle. Fenrir Greyback se rua sur son dos, la joue de la jeune fille touchait violemment le sol. Elle voulut se retourner mais il la griffa sur le dos. Elle cria de douleur, il la retourna violemment et lui montra ses dents. Elle chercha du regard sa baguette magique. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, le loup-garou s'attaqua à sa gorge. Elle pleura de douleur, poussant un hurlement strident. Greyback commença à déchirer la peau de son cou quand il fut projeté en arrière. Ron se rua sur sa petite amie, il lui prit la main et commença à pleurer. Lavande le regarda de ses yeux implorants, pissant le sang. Il essaya de stopper l'hémorragie.  
\- Tiens bon, on va te soigner !  
\- C'est trop tard, chéri... je vais partir.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Ne fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas !  
Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Elle toussa puis resserra la main ensanglantée de Ron.  
\- Regarde-moi.  
Il la regarda, pleurant toutes ses larmes de son corps.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
\- Va aider tes amis à détruire Tu Sais Qui et ses larbins. Et... dis à mes parents que je les aime.  
Elle arracha utilisa ses dernières forces pour arracher le collier qu'elle avait sur son cou et le mit dans les mains du garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux pour toujours. Il cria de douleur en tenant toujours sa main et resta près du corps pendant des minutes, sans bouger. Ses amis et sa famille l'implorèrent à aller aider Harry pour sa mission dangereuse.

...

La guerre avait enfin pris fin. Les survivants transportèrent les nombreux corps des combattants décédés. Ron regarda longuement le visage sans vie de Lavande. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il la regarda longuement jusqu'à ce que les professeurs couvrirent le corps de drap mortuaire. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras.  
\- Je suis désolée, mon chéri.  
\- Merci, maman.  
Il baissa la tête tandis qu'elle le regarda.  
\- Viens, ne restons pas là.  
Ron jeta un coup d'œil pour la dernière fois au corps puis se retourna et marcha avec sa mère. De l'autre main, il serra le collier de Lavande.

...

Trois jours après, Ron était tout vêtu de noir et portait des lunettes de soleil. Devant lui il y avait un gros trou ou était placé un cercueil. Il avait une rose blanche et la jeta sur le cercueil. Il rejoignit les parents de la défunte. Liz pleurait et John avait le visage fermé.  
\- Vous allez tenir le coup ?  
\- Laisse-nous tranquille.  
\- Mais on s'aime, elle et moi. Elle me manque terriblement.  
\- A cause de toi, on a perdu notre fille ! Notre enfant est dans ce cercueil et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
Avant que Ron ne put dire quoi que ce soit, John avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait, suivi de sa femme qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, visiblement très choquée.

...

Les années passèrent, les souvenirs restèrent. Quand il était tombé amoureux de Lavande, il avait cru que leur couple tiendrait longtemps, qu'ils vivraient ensemble, qu'ils auraient une maison rien qu'à eux, qu'ils se marieraient, qu'ils auraient leur premier enfant. Seulement, rien qu'un jour, ses rêves s'étaient effondrés. Elle était partie. Son coeur était brisé en mille morceaux. Il avait failli tourner mal. Il avait même beaucoup bu pour noyer son chagrin.

Les moments avec elle, il ne pourrait ne pas les oublier, c'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il s'était promis de ne jamais les oublier.

Nous sommes le 2 mai 2005. Ron regarda la pierre tombale devant lui. Lavande se reposait dedans.  
\- Au moins, tu reposes en paix.  
Il laissa couler une petite larme. Il l'essuya puis entendit des bruits de pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une femme tout en noir s'approcher de lui. Derrière elle un homme la suivait. Ils s'approchèrent de la pierre tombale. Ron les reconnut : c'étaient les parents de Lavande.  
\- Bonjour, dit Liz.  
\- Bonjour, salua Ron. Je vais vous laisser.  
\- Non, attends. J'ai vu que tu passes souvent ici. Je sais combien tu l'as aimée.  
\- Oui, vous savez, on aimerait bien la sauver ce jour-là... Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous aime tous les deux.  
\- Elle nous manque horriblement.  
\- A moi aussi.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ces horreurs le jour de son enterrement, il y a sept ans, dit enfin John.  
\- Je comprends, ça doit être une terrible épreuve pour vous.  
Ron sortit de sa poche le collier de Lavande et la tendit à Liz.  
\- Tenez, c'est à vous.  
\- Merci.  
Liz, la main tremblante, prit le collier. Il leur fit un faible sourire et quitta le cimetière.

Le rouquin rentra chez lui, soupira longuement puis entra chez lui. Une femme brune aux cheveux ébouriffés le vit, sourit et alla l'embrasser. Ron l'embrassa sur la joue et caressa son ventre rond. S'il avait donné le collier à la mère de la femme qu'il avait aimée auparavant, c'est qu'il avait choisi de se consacrer à sa nouvelle famille.

...

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux, des murs et un plafond tous blancs entèrent dans son champ de vision. Les cheveux blancs, les poches sous les yeux, le visage et les mains ridées par la vieillesse. Il respirait mal, il avait plein de fils reliés aux sacs de perfusion. Sa femme lui tenait la main et ses enfants le regardèrent en pleurant. Il leur souriait.  
\- Je vous aime tous.  
\- Tu vas nous manquer.  
Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Lavande, son premier amour. Il se disait qu'il allait la rejoindre très bientôt.  
\- J'arrive..., furent ses derniers mots avant que ses yeux ne s'éteignirent à jamais.


End file.
